Closet Eavesdropping
by SonyaNewt
Summary: After ending up in a closet in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood, Hailey and Ainsley end up eavesdropping on a seemingly unimportant conversation. On a search for information their bond will deepen and they will get into more trouble than they realize. Now the two must go on a quest with fellow half-bloods in order to save their camp.
1. Squished in a closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, obviously.**

 **This is my first fanfic in a while so pls review, THANKS!**

The mornings at Camp were always loud in my bunk. I don't take a particularly long time to get up and get ready for the day, but my siblings do, so I am always stuck with no sleep. Today, I was able to ignore my siblings for a good ten minutes before I truly woke up.

The light rushed into my eyes, I blinked and yawned. Stretched my back, cracked my neck, way for then it should have been able to crack and then got up. Ignoring my siblings I got dressed in the bright orange t-shirts and jean shorts, put shoes on and then layed back down on my bed and ignored my siblings. You probably picked up on this already, but in case you didnt, I don't like mornings.

I was drifting back to sleep again when my name was yelled.

"Ainsley! Time to go!" My eyes opened shooting daggers at the head counselor Piper. I got up and left with the rest of my bunk mates. The second we got to our table Piper left to go sit at the Hades table with Nico, Will, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Rachel. The Roman had decided to come over for a few days, and since it was summer, Annabeth and Percy didn't have college so they decided to come as well.

Since the war with Gaea the rules about seatings aren't very strict, but people still mostly sit with their bunks. I looked back down at my food, Oatmeal with raisins. I ate a bit of it. Then I stopped slouched over and put my elbow on the table and my chin in my hands. I'm pretty sure my bunk mates were low key judging me but that's fine cause I high key judge them back pretty much everyday. By judge I mean wonder how they can all get up so early, it just doesn't make much sense to me.

"You gonna get a boyfriend yet?" I turned, Hailey. Hailey is my best friend, as well as a daughter of Apollo. "What's up dude." Hailey walked over standing next to me while I was watching everyone train.

"I am tired. I wanna go back to sleep. And I honestly don't wanna be here, do you think I could get Hypnos to adopt me?" Hailey snorted. We both know that I will be fine it ten minutes, it's just the first hour from when my siblings start to get up to a bit after breakfast where I'm a zombie.

"Wanna train?"

"I still haven't gotten a new weapon after my last one broke." My last weapon was a medium length sword, it was balanced perfectly. I honestly don't know if I should say it was a sword or a dagger, but it was somewhere in between. It wasn't custom made or anything, it was just the one I had grabbed when I first came to camp when I was twelve, but it broke during the second giant war. I've tried out new ones but none of them seem to work.

Hailey frowned, "Let's go back to the armory, we have time to waste, plus Chiron can't yell at us for not training if you don't have a weapon to train with." I sighed and nodded in agreement.

The armory was just how I had remembered it. Lines of of crates with daggers, swords, and bows and arrows. It smelled dusty and it was dimly lit. I sneezed into my elbow.

Hailey and I picked out sword after dagger after sword and so on. I'm not a big weapon user, not many of my siblings really are, but I also like to have one with me. Life isn't always safe when you're a demigod.

After a bit of searching we had still found nothing. In fact we had actually lost something. Time. Neither of us had a watch so we don't know how long we were there for. I think it was more than an hour, maybe an hour and a half? Either way though, we were definitely late to our next activity.

I stood by the door peering out, "Should we keep looking, or just give up?" Hailey pursed her lip and finally stood.

"Okay, we should probably go to our next activity, but at least take this for now, you said this one was the best right?" I nodded. It was a sword, I don't like swords very much. I prefer long daggers, but this one was balanced the best.

Hailey and I did not end up at our next activity. We actually ended up squished together eavesdropping on the seven.

Ok, I KNOW. That sounds really horrible. But we didn't mean to. We were fooling around on our way to do, well I don't really know what, we were probably just going to wander around and skip all of our activities today. But anyways, we were fooling around and then my finger started to bleed because the side of my nail had somehow gotten hurt or something while looking for a sword.

So then we went to the infirmary, because like this wasn't a band-aid situation this was like a disinfectant, whole wrapp situation. I mean it probably wouldn't have been that bad if I normally didn't pick my nails also, but we're just going to blame this on the sword.

ANYWAYS, Hailey was done fixing my finger when the door opened. Now the thing is, Hailey isn't exactly allowed in the infirmary unless there is a dire need of healers, and while there are still people with injuries from the giant war, there are enough people to heal them, so Hailey isn't exactly allowed in the infirmary. As for why she isn't allowed in the infirmary, well, we're just not going to get into that right now.

So Hailey and I were like oh no! And being the idiots we are we jumped into this ultra small closet that really isn't supposed to be able to fit anyone in. So yeah. Now we are kinda just squished together eavesdropping on the seven. We would have left once we knew who it was, but Will is also there, so Hailey can't leave.

"Yeah Camp Jupiter has been great, what about you guys?"

"We're recovering from the war pretty well I guess, it's almost just back to normal camp annoyingness."

"Really? What's 'normal camp annoyingness?'" I think that was Hazel?

"Just like the usual, like siblings being annoying and yada yada."

My heart is racing, this is one of the most awkward situations I've been in and like what if they open the closet and see us and then scream at us? Maybe we could just say we were sleeping or something like that.

"Yeah, some people skip activities in my bunk too. Ainsley wandered off today somewhere and probably isn't going to show up again until lunch." My head pops up, and although I can't see Hailey I swear she is silently snickering at me. I kinda want to pop out and scream 'Here I am!' but that probably wouldn't turn out well.

"Yeah," the room was silent for a while, "What do you think Rachel's prophecy is going to mean? Like we just finished a war." My eyes widened. I can't tell who said that, but I think it was Hazel. There's a new prophecy! I hope it's a small one, I honestly think that if those guys get forced to deal with one more prophecy they will march right up to Mount Olympus and start screaming. Maybe that's why the Romans came, so they could all discuss the prophecy.

It took them like an hour until they finally left. We waited another ten minutes just to be safe, because there is legit no possible way they would have noticed us.

Hailey pushed the door open quietly and peeked out. She stood up and walked out, me on her tail. We ran out of the infirmary and to the girls bathroom. Apparently this place was flooded when Percy first arrived here, I snickered in my head.

After checking to see if anyone was in a stall, we both started talking. "Holy!" Hailey exclaimed. Then in a much more hushed voice said, "There's a prophecy?" We both looked at Each other shocked.

"I get that Chiron probably didn't want to cause a panic or anything, but I feel like we have a right to know whats happening. This affects our lives just as much as it affects the almighty sevens!? We have to stay informed so that we know if we are in danger or if we have to prepare even more than usual!" I exclaimed getting frustrated.

Hailey shook her head in agreement. "This isn't right…. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you thinking we investigate?" Hailey smiled. This is going to be an interesting summer.

"First though… just want to be clear that we are never mentioning being stuck in that closet again.

"Agreed." And with that we walked out of the bathroom and too lunch.

 **HOLY COW! So no one probably knows this, but I deleted all my other stories, because they weren't good, and I wasn't going to update them anytime soon (or at all) anyways, please review this story, it's always nice to have feedback!**


	2. Lets go to the beach

I sat at my table with the rest of my siblings. I glanced to the Apollo table where Hailey was talking with one of her sisters. I should follow her lead and try to socialize, but I can be a bit shy. I twisted around my bracelet. Pink, yellow, blue, pink, yellow, blue, over and over again in rainbow loom. Yes rainbow loom, I know I'm like eight. Honestly though, with a bunch of Athena kids walking around being all smart and stuff, or literally anyone, I'm quite surprised that no one has realized that I am literally giving the BIGGEST clue ever. Like I am literally waving a flag in front of everyone's faces screaming I AM PAN, but they're all deaf. Seriously, it's super obvious. Somehow Hailey hasn't even realized, and we know EVERYTHING about each other.

"Ain, where were you today?" Lacy asked catching my attention.

"I went to the armory to find a halfway decent sword." She narrowed her eyes not believing that it took me until lunch to find a sword. "And then I hurt my nail and it started to bleed a lot so I went to the infirmary." Lacy nodded satisfied with my story. Lunch was a falafel sandwich, my favorite. "Lacy, do you know what we're supposed to be doing for the rest of the day?" She glanced up.

"Well, we have free period, obviously, then hand-to-hand combat, and battle strategy. I think it's optional, well actually it's probably not but I'm going to skip both of those… Drew, Sam, Lucas, and I are all going to the beach when we skip, wanna come?" Normally, I don't exactly get invited to hang out with them, so I felt a strange sense of accomplishment.

"I might stop by but, I have to do some snooping…" Lacy grinned, if I didn't know any better I would think she was a daughter of Hermes.

"Okay, so how exactly are we going to do this?" Hailey shrugged.

"I don't know, we could just like stalk them…" My eyes widened, "Or, we could like not do that?" I racked my brain trying to think of a possible way.

"I guess we could go to Rachel, and just like ask? But I feel like since she barely knows us she won't tell us?" Hailey nodded agreeing with me. "Maybe we do stalk them, or investigate, or hide in a closet again?"

"I say we go with stalk, also we said we would not talk about the whole closest thing." We both laughed.

My breath was quiet as Hailey and I went into the big house where the head counselors were secretly meeting, by secretly meeting I mean I saw them all go into the big house after Annabeth went up to them individually.

Hailey quietly closed the door behind us and we slowly crept forward to the room with the ping pong table. Hailey came up behind me and we both pressed our ears to the door, this had to have been our worst type of stalking, out in plain sight, right outside of the door, yet it seemed like the only option. From inside we could barely hear the muffled voices.

 _A new prophecy!_

There was lots of screaming.

Suddenly everything grew silent and green fog came under the door. Hailey and I made eye contact.

 _6 vs 2_

 _S-s a ca-p so fa-_

 _From the ins- the -t will unair and_

 _The dee-t s-ets_

 _Expose -em all_

Murmuring erupted from inside the room, I heard footsteps, we instantly dashed out of the room and around the corner. The door opened and began to close, I peeked around the corner in time to see Katie Gardner close the behind her. I looked into Hailey's wide eyes and we instantly ran out of the big house, quietly, very quietly.

We were walking outside the the big house. "Wanna go to the beach and talk there? Some of my sibling invited me there for the next two activities."

"About time, Ainsley's finally making some friends," I rolled my eyes at her, "Lets go, but do your siblings alway skip activities." I nodded, they do this A LOT.

"So…" I looked at the ocean, "I can't quit put together what they said." Hailey nodded.

"6 vs 2, something a camp so something. From the something the something will unair and the something somethings expose them all."

"We have to try and fill in the blanks," Hailey nodded in agreement.

"After dinner, or maybe before, whenever you want we have to meet up and do that, for right now I wanna take a swim." I looked out at the ocean, I never go swimming, I don't even think I have a bathing suit at camp.

Hailey began to take of her shoes and then socks. She was grinning. Reluctantly, I followed suit. I used to like swimming, back when I was younger, before I came to camp. I used to go to the beach with my dad and half brother. I don't live with them anymore, just a couple of visits and emails during the school year, it's not safe for them. The only times I ever go swimming is when I'm with them.

With my shoes off I felt the sand beneath my feet. Suddenly my siblings arrived. The moment they saw me they grinned. "Ainsley, you actually came!" Lacey said excitedly. Lacey's good at making people feel like they're important. Lacey genuinely cares about everyone, and she is always nice to everyone, that is, everyone who she feels deserves it.

Lacey and her friends came a bit more prepared, granted, I didn't think that I would actually come.

My shirt was wet, and my shorts were wet, and I was splashing around in the water. Lacey laughed has she dunked her head back underwater. It was nearing time to get ready for dinner so we all headed in. The walk back to our bunk was awkward to say the least. Finally when we were back at main camp, Hailey and I said goodbye and went our separate ways. After a quick shower and getting into new clothes the rest of the cabin was back. I was half expecting Piper to scream at me, but she didn't. Soon everyone was all ready for dinner so we made our way to the pavilion.

On the line to sacrificing food Hailey run in behind me, "Do you think they'll make an announcement tonight about the you-know-what,"

"They better, they can't just keep the whole camp in the dark about it. If not tonight maybe tomorrow during the campfire?" Hailey nodded. If they don't end up telling the camp about the prophecy then, well that's pretty messed up… Then again, maybe there are always a bunch of mini prophecy's that they just don't tell us about? Probably not, I feel like we would know if there was, plus what determines a mini prophecy?

I sat back down at my table and began eating my food. I would eat falafel again, but I feel like having it for lunch and dinner is a little too much so instead I had pasta.

I was only half way done with my pasta when Chiron was going up to make an announcement. He'd better tell everyone about the prophecy, he'd better. "Campers, I would like to address an issue really quickly," he'd better, "In the past we have not been very strict about following through with activities," you little, "so I would just like to encourage you all to go to your activities, and if you do not want to tell your head counselor, and then we will find a way to make it up. This is for your protection, it is very important to take training seriously, thank you for listening and enjoy your dinner." So he's going to subtly hint at us to take training more seriously instead of just telling us straight up like _yo, there's a new prophecy even though we just finished a war, hopefully y'all don't die, to prevent this, we're gonna train you a bit harder._

I have never gotten why people don't just say it straight up. Like, if in the Maze Runner they had straight up been like _yo there's something in the maze that can kill you_ Thomas wouldn't have been like _I'm just gonna take a quick peak._ **(AN: I'm sorry I had to)**

All that aside, it's safer for him to just tell us and plus we have a right to know.

Nights in the Aphrodite cabin are weird. Some people go right back to the cabin after dinner whereas other cut it really short with the curfew. I'm the latter.

Hailey and I were sitting under a tree at the outskirts of camp, but not far enough out for the occasional monster.

6 vs 2,_ a camp so _. From the _ the _ will unair and the _ _ expose them all.

"The first blank started and ended with and s, the second started with a fa, I think." Hailey nodded and filled out that along with what else she knew.

6 vs 2, s_s a camp so fa_. From the ins_ the _t will unair and the deepest secrets expose them all.

"And the deepest secrets expose them all." She examined the page more, her eyebrows scrunched together trying to figure out what it could possibly say.

"6 vs 2… STANDS" how in the world did she get that? "A camp so fa-fa-faaaa… fair…" Holy guacamole she's good, "From the insight the… FIGHT" wow. "Okay so its, 6 vs 2 stands a camp so fair, from the insight the fight will unair and the deepest secrets expose them all…" Something didn't sound right. "Something doesn't sound right." Are you psychic… No? Ok.

"Maybe instead of insight its… inside?" Hailey nodded vigorously. 6 vs 2 stands a camp so fair, from inside the fight will unair and the deepest secrets expose them all… who are the 6 vs 2? The camp is probably ours, maybe Camp Jupiter? A fight on the inside, the inside of the camp? Deep secrets…

"Who are the 6 vs 2, which camp, ours probably? And a fight from the inside, what is there a spy? And deep secrets…" Hailey get out of my head you psychic. "Do you have any deep secrets Ainsley?" We both laughed as I shook my head. I have a very, very obvious secret, I twisted my bracelet. "Okay, well I feel like we should probably go back to our bunks now, yah know, before the harpies get us." We both laughed as we ran to our bunks waving goodbye to each other.

I brushed my teeth and got into pajamas. And climbed into bed.

Hailey and I both stay year round, neither of us know why the other doesn't go home, beside for the reason of 'It's too dangerous' I don't know if she has a home to go to, I know I've seen her leave camp before but we never talk about our other families to each other.

Staring at the ceiling I drifted off to sleep with one thought in my mind.

 _Does Hailey have a secret._

 **Hey everyone please review! So there was a mild issue, I was reading over the first chapter and apparently none of my line breaks showed up. It didn't look too confusing to read, but I just wanted to let everyone know about that little mistake, whoops. Remember to review, it is always super encouraging, even if you are a guest. I'm thinking about switching to Hailey's point of view in the next chapter, let me know what you think.**

 **-SonyaNewt**


	3. Daily Activities

**Hailey POV:**

This has been one of the most interesting summers of my life, of course the only difference for summers and normal school years is that the summers are better because there are more people at camp in the summers. Anyways, it's only the first week and Ainsley and I found out about a prophecy. Of course, I don't exactly know what we are going to do about it, how can we help when we don't know really anything about it.

I woke up to the sound of my siblings rising. As children of Apollo we tend to wake up early, many of us go for jogs around camp, me included. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Camp in the early mornings is beautiful. The way the morning dew glistens off the grass and how the light sparkles in the lake… The way I'm talking I feel like I should say 'the way the light glistens off the lava in the climbing wall' really I do sound dramatic, but camp in the mornings is really beautiful.

If Ainsley were here she would probably say why would you force yourself to exercise, even though she has told me before that she actually loves to play sports, specifically soccer. She doesn't play soccer anymore because we don't really play sports heret. Well, technically we do have a volleyball court and one basketball hoop, but still its always full of people using it. The one time I ever actually used the volleyball court by my own free will was when I first came here, Ainsley and I used to be rebels so one night we snuck out and played it for a solid 30 minutes, then the harpies found us and we started freaking out so we ran into the first cabin we saw, which was luckily mine, so we ended up having a sleepover that night.

I like taking these morning jogs because it gives me a chance to think about everything. The prophecy, the war, oh gosh the war, avoid the war, Ainsley. Let's talk about Ainsley. We have known each other forever and we know everything about each other. I know that Ainsley will punch you if you try to wake her up at 7 am, but I also know that if you wake her up at 1 in the morning she'll go with you to raid candy from the Hermes cabin. We may have only met 2 years ago, but we know everything about each other. Well, almost everything. We don't know much about each others mortal lives and frankly, I'd like to keep it that way, at least for now.

After my jog I went back to my bunk and took a shower. Soon enough I'm with my bunk dressed in my orange shirt and sports shorts walking up to the pavilion to get some breakfast. Ainsley was walking with her friends and she looked tired, as always.

Breakfast was waffles as per usual for me. Because you know, Can I Get A Waffle? Can I Please Get A Waffle? I know, I know, I rarely ever leave camp, but that doesn't mean I don't know vines.

I don't like the new thing about going to training, it's not that I ditch all the time, I just like to have my free space to wander around. So now here I am with my bunk at the archery range doing pointless exercises. We know how to shoot an arrow, you know what I don't know how to do though? Use a sword, I have one, but my cabin rarely ever trains with them, and almost all of us shoot perfect bullseyes so why can't we practice something different. Every once in a while we do swords, but that won't be good for actually learning how to use one.

The next activity I was forced into was the split activities. The split activities is pretty much just when the bunk splits up with another bunk because like some of the newer camper might not know monster lore or Greek so that's what they do. You have to do monster lore until you're 14, unless you're a year rounder and thus learned ahead, and you have to learn Greek until you actually learn it. Ainsley, unlike most demigods, isn't dyslexic, so it took her a very long time to learn but she just became reasonably fluent toward the end of May so she finally won't be forced to learn Greek. Which means that Since the Apollo, Aphrodite, and Athena cabins are all together for split activities, we get to hang out.

Once I got to the climbing wall I was surprised to see that Annabeth Chase, the almighty Annabeth Chase, had shown up. She rarely does because whenever she is at camp, she mostly spends her time with her boyfriend. Annabeth actually hold the record for climbing the wall, 50 seconds to get to the top level.

"Am I gonna die?" I jumped in surprise. It was Ainsley staring up at the wall. Ainsley has managed to avoid going on the climbing wall for the whole time she had been here. From what I understand she's fine with rock climbing, apparently she loves to do that, it's just the lava that's got her on edge.

"I have 100 percent faith that you will probably not die." I probably should NOT have said probably.

People began up the wall, 3 at a time, 1 from each bunk. Ainsley and I were going to go up at the same time, and I knew I was going to help her.

Finally it was our turn so I began up the wall. Ainsley wasn't far behind me. At certain parts she actually passed me, but whenever we were about to go near lava she would back away. At this point we were only 15 seconds into the climb. Suddenly a new lava part opened up and I looked over as Ainsley stared up at it and in pure terror she starts sprinting up the wall, faster than I had ever seen her move before. At one point I thought she would fall into the lava below her because of how she flew from one of the rocks to another, and suddenly… she was at the top. The campers on the ground cheered.

Once we got down we looked at our times. I had gone 1 minute and 44 seconds, my best is 1 minute and 13 seconds, I was only slower because I was helping Ainsley, and watching her fly up the wall. Ainsley's time was 46 seconds to the top level. I began to laugh. "Y-y-y-you b-beat Annabeth's rec-c-cord j-just because y-you were SCARED," I burst out laughing. Ainsley's face turned red and she glared at me, I am DEFINITELY alway going to make fun of her for this.

Lunch came next and nothing happened… Well nothing other than Connor and Travis being chased around by a victim of one of their latest pranks.

At pegasus riding I for once in my life DIDN'T fall off the pegasus. It's actually a lot more fun when you fly instead of landing on your butt every five seconds.

After flying I had volley ball with the Hephaestus cabin and then free period. I kind of like having free period before dinner because it's kind of like getting an extra long break, it's free period, then dinner prep, then dinner, so it's a pretty long break.

Anyways, Ainsley and I met under a tree, as per usual.

"What do you think we should do about the prophecy?" I shrugged in response.

"I don't really know what there is FOR us to do, we can't exactly ask them about it, and other than just investigating and complaining, there isn't much for us TO do…"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, but if they don't tell us during the campfire or dinner tonight, I may or may not be planning to corner Piper…" I laughed, I totally don't doubt that. Although Ainsley can be shy, if there's something she need to ask someone, she almost always does, no matter how weird it is… Well, I guess she doesn't if it's REALLY weird, but yeah…

"Hey, just so you know, you're totally going down in capture the flag tonight!" I shouted.

"Nope, you might have Annabeth, but we have the whole other side of the Athena cabin!" After a little bit of friendly arguing about who would win capture the flag we both settled down and just sat in a blissful silence.

I leaned back against the tree and drifted off into my thought.

My little sister and my little brother probably miss me. Then again how could they miss a person who is barely around. Izzy and Tom are my 9 year old siblings. They're twins, they're also the reason I can't go home year round. They are also children of Apollo, and if I were to be at home year round it would attract such a large amount of monsters with the three of us there, that it would just be too much for me to fight off. They would become aware of their heritage too early on and lose their innocence too early on. As their older sister, I cannot let that happen. My mom says that she is going to send them at least when they turn 11, and that she might think of sending them when they turn 10. I think that 10 is too early, but so is 11, so is 12, and 13. All ages are too early to find out how dangerous your life will be, that it will be even more dangerous than the average person's life. And although I want to protect them for as long as I possibly can, at the same time I know that if they go at age 11, chances are that they won't have to go into their first monster attack not knowing what to do, like I how I went into my first. No I won't let that happen to them, not like how it happened to me.

Free time was over so I went back to my bunk and I took a shower got dressed and went with my siblings to dinner. After dinner we had to get ready for capture the flag. **(AN: I don't know if capture the flag is before or after dinner, so I'm just gonna go with after.)**

Annabeth strategizes with my team, telling us our positions. The game started with the blow of a conch shell, and with that signal I ran off into the woods. I'm and archer so I don't know why I'm attacking, it's probably because I'm fast so I could get the flag but archers are generally better at the defense and the half way line so they can shoot arrows at everyone.

I was told to go straight through the center of the woods, and to say the least, I was terrified. Some people tried to come at me, but in the center ways it's mostly just a free for all on who can get to the other side. But once they get to the other side the defense captures them and throws them in the jail, then again, I guess it doesn't really matter if you're in the center and you get thrown in jail, the centers are always used as the distraction line so I guess that's what the recklessness of the center path is meant for.

As I got closer to the other team I decided to try and take a back route to the flag to avoid the defense. I was closing in. Somehow the flag was in my sight. I don't think I'll actually get the flag, because this seems almost too easy, and plus I'm not the best player on my team, so it would make sense for ME of ALL people to be able to get the flag. Oh yeah and let's not forget that I usually play defense in this game so I don't exactly know how to get the flag in the first place… I inched closer to the trees surrounding the flag. Suddenly a mop of dark brown hair fell from the sky they were on the opposite team, the red team. The mop looked up at me and… Ainsley.

 **Hey everyone, SonyaNewt here. I just wanted to apologize for how bad this chapter is… I'm writing this after school and I want to really get this story moving and since I have a long weekend this week I will be able to wright a lot more to make up for how bad of a chapter this is. Also, sorry if there were any typos I didn't see.**

 **As always though please review!**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **-SonyaNewt**


	4. Capture the Flag

**Hailey's POV**

Ainsley had fallen from the sky. Well technically from a tree but close enough. Ainsley looked at me with a vicious look on her face for about ten seconds before she grinned.

"Hello there Hailey, what a surprise."

"Yeah… Hey by any chance would you let me just like, get past you and steal the flag?" Probably not.

"Not a chance Hails." Then she lunged towards me. Oh hell no, I didn't think we were going to actually fight! I grabbed out a sword that I barely know how to use and blocked all of her hits at me. Granted, Ainsley isn't the best swordsman, especially considering the sword she is using isn't even balanced properly. I held my sword with two hands attempting to block her blows.

I failed, she made a tiny slash across my arm. She faltered. It occured to me that maybe she wasn't trying to hurt me but- My thought was interrupted by another swing of the blade, I barely had enough time to hold up my sword and block it.

 _Slash_

 _Block_

 _Slash_

 _Block_

 _Slash  
Cut_

 _Falter_

 _Huh?_

 _Slash_

 _Dodge_

 _Kick_

 _Stumble_

Ainsley and I went on sparring and sparring and sparring and sparring. I think it must've at least been an hour, how has no one won yet?

 _Wait. Ainsley isn't trying to hurt me, she probably could've taken me down a while ago if she had not been doing such easy to block moves. Ainsley is trying to distract me, distract me from what?_

 _Ainsley is trying to not only distract me, but make my team think that they are close to winning. Make them think that all they need to do is play a bit more on the offensive, because after all, Ainsley has 'barely' been able to take me down. She's trying to weaken our defense so that her team can get to our flag._

I looked around me and it seemed to be working. Their teams whole defensive line was defending our people, keeping them at bay, making them think they had a chance. There were even two people sitting by their flag completely unneeded. If they thought they were about to lose the flag they would've been helping keep us away.

The majority of my team was here trying to get to the flag. If I run fast enough I think I could get past Ainsley and to the flag, but then what after that? There are still two reds guarding their flag?

Ainsley caught me off guard and weakly kicked my leg. We made eye contact and for a split second we stopped fighting.

I glanced over at the flag, and slowly got to my feet pretending that I was still going to try to fight. Ainsley didn't buy it. She looked at me and seem to realize that I had discovered their plan.

What happened next occured in slow motion.

I with all my power began to run. But within one step Ainsley grabbed my shoulder, I burst away from her grasp, but then she leapt and… grabbed onto my foot.

I looked down and then suddenly I was pulled to the ground.

There Ainsley and I were. Fighting on the ground it the middle of the forest. And if I'm being honest here, the twigs that I was constantly maneuvering over hurt more than us wrestling.

Suddenly the conch was blown.

Their flag was still intact which meant, ours wasn't.

We had Annabeth, and yeah, they did have the rest of the Athena cabin, but how in the world did we not win? Annabeth knows all of the strategies the rest of the Athena cabin know, and more. How did we lose?

"Who came up with your strategy?" Ainsley grinned.

"Guess."

"Malcom?"

"Nope."

"Who?"

"ME!" WHAT. "It honestly wasn't that difficult, all I had to do was think about soccer. This one time, my team really failed and the ball got to our side super quickly, but the since everyone on the other team was so far up, the second the ball was passed behind their line of defense, and Julia ran to get it no one could catch up with her because everyone was playing super offensive, even the goalie was super far out so all Julia did was just kick it into the goal while the goalie tried to get back in time."

Ainsley beat my team by using a soccer strategy.

Oh my gosh.

 **So this is a short chapter, but the reasoning is good. So next chapter I'm going to have some stuff going on, and it wouldn't make a lot of sense for it to be a part of this chapter.**

 **Also please review, its super encouraging, and it helps me update quicker.**

 **And if you have any ideas for what exactly is going to happen with the prophecy please tell me because I have one idea, but I'm not too sure if it's exactly the best idea..**

 **Remember to review!**

 **-SonyaNewt**


	5. Campfire

**Ainsley POV**

My team beat Hailey's team through a strategy IIIIII came up with.

I'm super proud of myself to be honest, people tend to jump back to stereotypes about the Aphrodite cabin, but I honestly just feel so amazing that my strategy worked.

We had a quick celebration and then headed to the campfire.

"You think they're gonna tell everyone the prophecy?" Hailey asked with her eyebrows knit up. I shrugged. They better, as far as I can tell there isn't much of a reason not to. So they better tell.

This is where Hailey and I unfortunately must say goodbye, not only because I normally sit with my bunk during campfires, but also because Hailey is going to be playing a guitar and helping her cabin lead the campfire.

I settled down in my seat next to my sister Daniella and we watched as the Apollo cabin walked up. A silence set in and then suddenly BAM. The music started. Everyone sang along. The fire was big and blue. The energy was wild, the first campfire of a new summer with a war finished. Everyone was basking in the music being calm and taking in the wild energy that was peaceful at the same time.

Ten songs later and the Apollo cabin strung their last note and went to go sit. Suddenly though I heard someone start shouting.

"The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song it's the-" the whole camp burst into shouts of the song from spongebob and the fire was once again raging. Looking over I could tell who had started it. Travis Stoll.

After the camp once again quieted down Chiron got up to make an announcement. Is this going to be it? Will he tell us?

"Attention all campers!" He already had all of our attention's… "There has been a new prophecy-" Called it. Suddenly people started murmuring with a few shoats here and there. When they finally quieted down again Chiron started up once more. "Do not worry, we do not believe that it is a big prophecy, we are still looking into it but it goes like this.

6 vs 2

Suffers a camp so fair

From the inside the fight will unair and

The deepest secrets

Expose them all" I was expecting everyone to start screaming and yelling but everyone was silent frozen in shock.

I spoke too soon.

Just a couple moments later and people are freaking out, people shouting 'what does it mean' 'will there be a quest' 'we deserve a break' 'what are we supposed to do' and so on and so on.

People are on their feet, and some are even standing on their seats. Those who are not shouting are either whispering or in shock. Even Clovis is awake and looking alarmed.

Chiron starts yelling at people to settle down and sit down. Despite all his efforts, he still can't get anyone to calm down. Although, it is clear as to why. This camp has been through so much. I may not have been here during the second Titan war, but I came the summer after. Everyone was still a mess and at that point we all thought, well this is too much for anyone to handle. That summer Percy had gone missing, the camp was nervous. After all it was their hero and fellow camper, the one who had gone on countless quests for the good of the camp, and he was missing. They had to watch their other hero Annabeth worry sick about him. **(AN: yes grover is a hero as well but I'm not putting him in this rant thingy).** Then Leo, Piper, and Jason showed up and caused a scene and drama, but with it a new found hope. Then they were sent on a quest and all we could do was wait. Wait and see if they turn up dead, or if they come back alive and successful.

They come back successful, and Piper takes over the Aphrodite cabin, I'm not the biggest fan of her leadership, mainly because I'm way biased towards Drew but also because it was weird to have a completely new person take over the Aphrodite cabin….

Then came the Romans. We learned about them and sent them a message. And off left the four heroes to go and collect the other three. All we could do was wait and hope for the best. But then we got message of Romans coming to attack. What had gone wrong. And then. Then the bloodshed started. War, half-blood vs half-blood, attacking. Looking after our friends back. Stopping the monsters and… a giant popping out of the ground. Gaea. And then all seemed lost. But then Leo swooped in and killed the giant. But also himself…. Well I'm not too sure about that because he seems like he would have a plan, or maybe he would annoy Hades sooo much that he would revive Leo. **(AN: Anyone watch supernatural? lol.)** Although that seems kinda difficult to do…

The point is, this camp has been through too much so I'm not surprised when everyone started screaming and whatnot. Everyone deserves a break.

Chiron is still trying to get people to be quiet. He finally succeeds after 10 headache inducing minutes.

"I know this is difficult, but we believe it is a minor prophecy and there probably will not be a quest, the prophecy mentions a camp. We believe it is either here or Camp Jupiter. We will be investigating, but until then everyone go back to your bunks and get some rest."

My bunk walked quietly and dully back to our bunk. Even though I knew about the prophecy, I was still upset. This made it real. This meant that our moments of peace might be over for this summer. This meant we would have to wait longer for a break.

But maybe it would be minor and we could get back to our normal lives, as normal as they can get anyways… Maybe this doesn't mean anything.

My sibling entered our bunk and got ready for bed. We all somehow without speaking gathered in the middle. Drew turned to Piper accusingly, "Did you know about this." Piper nodded. "Why didn't you tell us!"

I know Piper is a good bunk leader, because even though it might've been hard not to tell us, she still didn't for our good. So in serious situations she is a good leader, but in other situations she can be mildly distant from our bunk.

Drew seemed to let it go, accepting the situation. We all sat in the circle for a few more moments in silence. Then we all went into our beds and fell asleep.

 **Sorry that this took a while to post, I just had a bit of writer's block. Also sorry if anything in the plot is wrong.**

 **Please review! Also please give ideas for the next chapter, because I have writer's block.**

 **-SonyaNewt**


	6. Dreams

**Ainsley POV**

I'm inside of a camp, but it's not camp half-blood. I know I'm dreaming but I can't help but feel the eeriness of wherever I am.

I begin to look around. I am at the front of the camp so I begin to walk forward. There are two twelve year olds fighting, not actually fighting but screaming at each other. Well, scream whispering technically.

"We shouldn't have snuck out, we're gonna get caught."

"SHhhhh. No we're not, common, let's just women up and go into the mess hall and steal that food." The first girl looked nervous and bit her lip.

It was dark out, meaning they had snuck out of their bunks, sure they don't have harpies that will kill them, but how much trouble would they get into?

The first girl grabbed her friends arm and pulled her closer to the building.

"Common Ash, it'll be fun, we don't even have to get anything crazy, maybe just a cookie or something." Ash although reluctant followed the first girl up to the door.

"Milla, if we get caught-" She was cut of by Milla shoving her hand over her mouth, she pulled Ash with her into dark corner and they huddled together. A golf cart drove by, probably looking to make sure no one was out of their bunks.

"We won't get caught, there are a hundred places to hide in the mess hall alone" this seemed to calm Ash down.

Milla wrapped her hand around the door to the mess hall. She peeked in, and crept inside with Ash in tow. I walked inside after them, following quietly. I knew they wouldn't be able to see me, but something about this was… off.

Milla rushed into the kitchen, Ash following shortly after her, I was about to follow them, but they were already out of the kitchen. Milla was holding a bag of something… Nature Valley bars. In one hand Ash was holding the flashlight, and in the other hand a box. They scurried quietly back out of the mess hall.

I ran after them. I don't know how but I was getting tired, inside my DREAM. I guess some things never change. Anyways, I followed them onto a field where they sat down.

Ash opened the box revealing two cupcakes. She handed one to Milla and they started to eat their cupcakes in silence. I looked around me once again. It was dark with a few lights from the bunks or the golf carts. Why was I seeing this, and what was going to happen.

"Should we go back now" Milla nodded and the two stood up and started walking. I followed them.

They walked through the grass ducking low to the ground. As we walked on I grew more and more anxious.

A golf cart started up the hill and Milla pulled Ash down into a ditch with her. The person in the golf cart slowed down for a bit and got out.

It was a man, he looked to be about 35 or something, but he also looked like he was 100. He eyed the ditch knowingly and got back into his golf cart and continued back up the hill.

He knew they were there but he didn't go after them.

 _Sorry girl, but I have to leave you now._

I abandoned the girls as they got out of the ditch and continued to their cabins. Instead I chased after the golf cart. I hopped on the golf cart with speed I could never have in real life and what he said shocked me.

"Two half-bloods were out tonight, continue the plan." My eyes widened, and my breath hitched. He had to be a monster. He put down the walkie talkie he had been talking into and continued driving.

Who was this guy, and what was the plan.

"And another half-blood listening in her sleep." He turned around and made eye contact with me. I fell backwards and.

My eyes snapped open. I was breathing heavily and I was in the Aphrodite cabin. Something bad was happening, something really bad. I had to find those girl and I had to save them. I looked around and realized it was only 5 in the morning. I willed myself to get up but instead I fell back onto my bed and _no, I have to stay awake, common Ainsley, stay awa-._ I spoke too soon.

 **Please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter, it would be very appreciated. Once again, sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that it flowed better to have the whole thing be her dream. Once again please review, I would really appreciate it!**

 **-SonyaNewt**


	7. A Meeting

**Hailey POV**

The whole room was silent. Ainsley had just told everyone her dream. Since she was nervous, she forced Chiron to let me in the room also.

"So, the camp from the prophecy ISN'T Camp Half-Blood?" Katie Gardner put what we were all thinking into words.

"It appears not," Chiron responded calmly, yet shocked at the same time.

"So what next?" Percy questioned. It seemed like he wanted to make sure it wasn't going to be him going on a dangerous quest.

"Well, since clearly those half-bloods are going to be in trouble if we don't help them there has to be a quest." Everyone drew their breaths in, "And since it was Ainsley who dreamt it," no "I believe she should" NO "be the leader of the quest," I can't even.

"Wait what" And that was Ainsley, oh gosh, she's gonna have to lead a quest.

"Who would you like to take with you on your quest?" Ainsley looked as though she had been hit my a bus. We locked eyes. Ainsley would not voluntarily take me with her, but I wasn't gonna let her go without me.

"I'll go with you, right Ainsley," Ainsley's eyes widened.

"Okay, so now we just need one more person." Ainsley will probably kill me later but that's okay.

"So logically," yes Annabeth we all know you're very logical, "what other skills would go well on this quest?" Preferably someone experienced so that we don't die. "Also it says '6 vs 2' in the prophecy so, would we send 6 people, because there were two girls in Ainsley's dream?" But why would Ainsley and I go against those two, aren't we supposed to protect them? Of course I wasn't going to say anything though.

"Yes," Chiron seemed to agree so I guess Annabeth was right. "So who else would you like to take with you." Ainsley and I looked at each other. Neither of us wanted to say anything, we didn't want to put any of our friends in danger.

"Just gonna go out on a limb right here," I began, instantly regretting that I had decided to talk, "what if we took someone with us that actually knows how to like, I don't know, not die?" When you really think about it so far we have one antisocial and shy daughter of Aphrodite and a daughter of Apollo that hasn't exactly been in the outside world very much, so yeah, great starting team.

"I have to say, I agree with Hayley on this one." Ainsley said.

"Do you guys have any ideas?" Piper asked. UH no, we dont- oh wait. I looked over at Ainsley.

"Should I get the spinny thing?" Ainsley nodded.

I grabbed a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket, who knows how long it been there, and drew a circle using the pencil I had grabbed from my, once again from my endless pocket. I made different lines so that it looked like a pie chart and I wrote different gods names in the circle.

Ares

Demeter

Apollo

Aphrodite

Iris

Nike

Athena

Hephaestus

That filled up all the circles. The table watched me in confusion as I put my pencil in the center and spun it.

"A child of Iris," I cross off Iris from the spinny thing.

"A child of Ares," Crossed off.

"A child of Hephaestus,"

"And lastly" I spun the pencil one last time, "A child of Nike,"

"That's not a very good way of choosing…" Annabeth says with her eyebrows furrowed. I shrug.

"So I guess we go and ask people now?" Ainsley asks with uncertainty.

"I guess so." Chiron says with a sigh.

 **Sorry for not updating in so long, I'm going to try to update more often, but no promises.**


	8. News Travels Fast

Hailey POV

The second Ainsley and I got out of that stuffy and awkward room that gave me a horrible confined feeling in my chest Ainsley turned to look at me. I don't think I have ever seen her so serious.

"Hails, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know that right?" she looked genuinely concerned, obviously she was, cause, ya know, SHE'S NOT A MONSTER.

"I know, I want to, I'm not letting you do this by yourself." I'm not a monster either.

So we began the walk to the first cabin, the Iris cabin. I don't know many kids from the Iris cabin, I know Butch is one, I think that kid Kyle is also a kid of Iris.

The Iris cabin is, to say the least, BRIGHT, like very BRIGHT, like ultra ultra BRIGHT. I can't tell what it is about the cabin, but something about it has the iridescent glow to it, but it's not the normal straight up Apollo cabin glow that I call home, but this weird rainbowy glow that isn't even a rainbow.

I walk up the steps wood steps of the cabin and nock on the door.

CRASH

I turn to Ainsley and make a weird face.

CRASH

Someone yells and there's a thud.

I somehow manage to suppress my laugh, Ainsley doesn't. She lets out one tiny hAH, just before the door opens.

A brown eyed boy peeks out then opens the door fully. "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" It's Kyle.

"Yeah, so does anyone from you're cabin want to g-"

CRASH

Scream.

Cat hiss sound.

"WELL HELLO SATAN" I hear a kid scream. I cough trying to surpress my laugh and Ainsley hides her face in her shirt.

"Uhmm, as I was saying, we apparently have to go on a quest so anyone from your cabin wanna come?" Kyle raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm certainly not gonna go, but… LIAM!"

Silence.

"What THE 2 839283 do you want"

"DO YOU WANNA GO ON A QUEST?"

A tallish boy with dirty blonde hair and a bunch of bruises on his arms comes in.

"Who else is going?"

"Us, some and 3 other people, a kid from the Ares cabin, Hephaestus cabin, and Nike cabin."

The Liam kid comes over and evaluates me head to toe, he's a decent amount taller than me, he looks to be about 16.

"Where are we going?"

"Some camp"

"Mhhhhh, sure. Only if on our way back we stop by a store so I can sneak some stuff in for the Camps black market." I can't tell if he's joking or not but I just nod.

He jumps down the step with fake enthusiasm and then unnecessarily shouts very loudly back to Kyle, "BYE" to which Kyle responds with an equally enthusiastic bye.

The door closes and Liam turns to us.

"Where to next?"

"The Ares cabin." Ainsley responds.

"Mhhhh, well onwards mi compadres."

This will be…. Interesting. Liam leads the way as Ainsley and I glance at each other.

We approach the Ares cabin carefully, supposedly there are landmines surrounding it, I wouldn't know considering I tend to stay as far away from it as possible. I mean who wouldn't. They have a huge boars head looming over their cabin for crying out loud.

They clearly didn't want any uninvited visitors, maybe even invited visitors. The roof of their cabin was lined with barbed wire. The red paint was tackily put on and the color just radiated rage and violent. We hadn't even gotten too close to the cabin and we could already hear the rock music playing.

It was at this point that Liam slowed down a bit as if waiting for one of us to go up first.

Ainsley walked forward, she seemed to have a newfound confidence, either that or she figured if she was killed at least she wouldn't have to go on the quest.

Liam and I begin to walk up to the cabin as well, we follow her example of stepping over the landmine.

I watch in awe as Ainsley knocks on the door. The music continues to play even when a tall boy who I am pretty sure is named Mark opens the door.

"Do you guys need something?" Mark asks in a gruff voice.

"We are being forced into going on a quest, are their any volunteers from your bunk?" Ainsly asked.

Mark narrows his eyes and goes back into his bunk. For a second I think that we're screwed.

Then we hear shouting and a few thuds, finally a girl steps out and says, "I'll be joining you on your quest,"

She had red shoulder length hair and honestly, I was kinda scared. She looked like if you got to close to her she would burn you.

Ainsley clears her throat, "okay so… Hephaestus cabin?" the daughter of ares looks at Ainsley quizzically.

"How many people are going to be on this quest."

"Six," I say.

"Okay, but how exactly are you choosing people, or rather choosing the bunks?" the daughter of Ares asked frowning.

"That's unimportant" Ainsley responded with a shrug

The four of them made their way to the Hephaestus cabin.

Ainsley didn't even have to knock on the door when someone had already stepped out.

"Hi Shane, we ne-" Ainsley began

"Someone for a quest? Well, you're in luck we just picked Williams name out of a hat. Have fun children!" A boy was shoved out of the cabin and the circular vault like door was slammed shut with a loud umph.

"Ummm" Ainsley looked over to me for help, I shrugged.

In my defence I was equally and confused as her, how did they know we were coming and what does he mean picked a name out of the hat?

"So uh, you guys can call me Will, I guess, so the Nike cabin is next?"

I nodded at him and we began to walk to the Nike cabin.

The cabin was quite unique, Annabeth had designed it herself to save room for the camp while also giving the half-bloods a pretty cool bunk.

As we approached the bunk we found ourselves face to face with Aiden, a daughter of Nike. She's a year rounder, like me, so I actually know her pretty well.

"My bunk has agreed that I will be joining you on your quest!" I grinned, Aiden is very enthusiastic, well she also is someone who will likely help us not die. Then I realized, how exactly did she know we were coming? "Word travels fast" Aiden says answering our confused look.

Aiden looks us all over. "What do we have here, Hailey daughter of Apollo, Ainsley daughter of Aphrodite, Ella daughter of Ares" so that's her name "Liam son of Iris, and…" she looked at Will searching for a name to match his face.

"Will,"

"Nice to meet yah Will, so what now?"

 **Please review, it would mean a lot, THANKS!**


	9. Where Are We Even Going?

**Ainsley POV**

So I have to go on a quest. Hopefully I don't die because if I do… I will be very sad.

It Saturday night and the one thing I keep hearing about in the pavilion in this quest that we have to go on. The buzz that goes around camp and the small whispers of the quest are surreal and honestly they're making me quite anxious.

This all happened so quickly, one second Hailey and I find out about a prophecy that we really should not have known about, the next second we're being sent on a quest about the prophecy.

I barely ate my dinner, Chiron announced the quest, even though, literally everyone in camp already knew about it.

"They will be leaving tomorrow morning, good luck demigods," Chiron says finishing his nice little announcement. The murmurs of the quest and speculations carry on once he has finished speaking.

HOLY- OH MY GODS. My eyes widen and I sit up so suddenly that I think I got whiplash.

My whole table turned to look at me. I turn around and look and the Apollo table. Hailey somehow is managing to not be all freak out like me. I catch her I and she looks at me with concern.

 _What's wrong_ she mouths

 _Come over here_ I mouth back using my hand and moving it in a beckoning manner.

Hailey stands up and jogs over.

"Are you okay?" She asks squeezing into a space next to me. My table still is looking very confused.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"So, the camp in my dream…" I ask. Hailey nods. "Cuz I don't" Hailey's eyebrows scrunch together and the her whole face drops.

"Oh my mother of a piece of OH GOSH" Hailey sinks her face into her hands.

"We're going on a freaking quest."

"And we don't know where" Hailey says finishing my sentence for me. My whole table seems to get what we're talking about and suddenly we have a new dilemma on our hands.

Where in the name of Hades is the camp that we're supposed to be going on a quest for?

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

It's after dinner and the 6 of us are in the Big House talking over our new dilemma. I had re-described my dream to everyone so that we could narrow down where we were supposed to go.

"Maybe the location will come to you if you dream again?" Ella questions looking slightly irritated and how horribly prepared we are. Honestly I can't blame her, I myself am extremely irritated as well.

"We don't know if that will work though and then tomorrow we will have absolutely no idea what to do," Liam argues.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ella asks narrowing her eyes at Liam. Liam doesn't back down from the glare battle meeting Ella's eyes evenly.

"I like the idea of going to sleep and hoping the answers will come to us there." Will mumbles quietly. The son of Hephaestus was clearly tired of the jabbering between the two.

"So the two girls names are Ash and Milla. There's some creepy dude who can see half-blood's who watch them in their dreams, it was night when you were dreaming this, and it was night there, so it was probably real time. So basically we just need to find a camp sleep away camp on the east coast that has golf cart patrols and night and campers named Ash and Milla." Aiden says leaning back in her chair pinching her nose.

"So basically the majority of camps on the east coast…" I say.

"Yup." Aiden responds popping the p.

"Great, that just lovely." Hayley says leaning her head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Let's give the whole sleeping thing a try." Liam says making Ella grin victoriously.

"I love solving problems by sleeping" I mumble under my breath covering my face with my hands as I wonder how we even got into this stupid situation.

 **Please review, I honestly don't know if people are even reading this so it would be very helpful if you could just review. Also reviews are very good for constructive criticism so yeah, PLEASE REVIEW, thanks.**


End file.
